Barry Tips the Scale
by VickyT36
Summary: Barry really wants to take Adorabeezle to the spring dance. But when he realizes he's put on a few pounds he needs to shed them before the night of the dance. (AdorabeezleXOC, plus other pairings).


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another wreck-it Ralph fanfic enjoy! (A/N: Barry belongs to himself, Bubblina belongs to herself, Carnell belongs to OrenjiJemi, Ron belongs to Smokescreen2814, and Jerry belongs to JarrettSoon)**

**Barry Tips the Scale  
><strong>

At Sugar Rush Middle School the students were in their workshop elective class wit Mr. Felix. They were currently working on making bird houses, when Mr. Felix called their attention.

"Okay, people listen up. I have some news, in two weeks is the upcoming spring dance." said Felix. All the kids chattered excitedly. "And one more thing, this year it's girls ask guys." he added.

That made all the students split by gender chatting. "Okay, I know you're all excited, but back to work." said Felix. "So who you guys gonna ask?" asked Vanellope. "I'm asking Ron." said Crumbelina.

"I'm definitely asking Jerry." said Bubblina. "Are you sure Barry will let him take you?" asked Taffyta. "Oh, I'm not letting my brother get in the way of possible relationship." said Bubblina.

"Well that's good." said Honey. "Oh by the way, Honey. I'm gonna need you to help me pick out a dress." she said. "Okay then." answered Honey. "And Honey, we all know who you're going to ask." said Candlehead teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Honey nervously, while adjusting her glasses. "We've all seen the way you look at Carnell." explained Adorabeezle. "Please, Carnell barely knows I exist." said Honey.

"Well, you're not gonna get him for a date if you don't ask." said Minty.

* * *

><p>At gym with Coach Ralph he had the kids running laps. "Hey Gloyd, who do you think will ask you to the dance?" Asked Swizzle as the two ran beside each other.<p>

"I'm hoping it'll be Candlehead. She's really nice. How about you?" Answered Gloyd.

"I think Minty will be the one, she can't resist the Swizz." Said Swizzle. Gloyd just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ron, is there any particular girl you want to ask you to the dance?" Asked Jerry.

"Crumbelina. I've had my eyes on her since the beginning of school. You hoping for Bubblina?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, but I'm also terrified." Admitted Jerry. "Dude, it's no big deal if you freeze when talks to you." Said Ron.

"It's not freezing I'm worried about." Said Jerry, gesturing over to Barry. Barry was Bubblina's older brother, and like all brothers he was very protective of his younger sister.

After running three laps, Ralph blew his whistle. "All right, everyone, that's enough for today. Hit the showers." He said.

The kids went to their appropriate locker rooms to shower. With the guys after they showered and got dressed they talked more about the dance.

"So Barry, who do you want to go to the dance with?" Asked Rancis. "Adorabeezle. I'd be lucky to have her at my side at the dance." Said Barry.

"Well hopefully the girls'll pick who they want soon." Said Carnell. "Especially if that means Honey will ask you to the dance." Said Gloyd, teasingly. The guys all laughed, but Carnell didn't say anything.

Just as they were finishing getting dressed, Carnell noticed that Barry seemed kinda uncomfortable.

"You okay, there, Barry?" He asked. "I'm fine, my pants just feel a little tight." Said Barry.

* * *

><p>When school ended the students went to their lockers, and that when some of the girls asked the guys.<p>

"Sure Mints, I'll go with you." Said Swizzle to Minty. "So what do you say, Ron, be my date?" Asked Crumbelina.

"Sure I'd love to." Answered Ron. "So Jerry, would you like to go with me to the dance?" Asked Bubblina.

"Uh, sure Bubblina. I'd like that." Said Jerry. "Great, thanks." Said Bubblina. After that Jerry went to the restrooms, little did he know someone was following him.

After he was done, he was washing his hands, and when he looked in the mirror, he saw Barry standing behind him.

"Gah! Uh, Barry, you surprised me." Said Jerry. "Well I just came in here to talk to you. You know, guy to guy." Said Barry.

"About what?" Asked Jerry, nervously. "I heard that you told my sister you'd be her date to dance." Barry answerd.

"Well she asked me first of all." "You know, I really care about my sister, Jerry. And if someone were to hurt her in any way. He'd probably need plastic surgery to make himself look presentable again." Said Barry, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Listen, Barry I really like your sister, and I would never do anything to hurt her." Reasoned Jerry, as he backed up, but Barry kept coming. "I'm not saying you can't take her, but just know what will happen if you do." said Barry.

"Sure, it's clear, crystal clear." said Jerry, quickly. "Great, knew you'd understand, see you tomorrow, buddy." said Barry, playfully punching his shoulder, and leaving. Jerry, just sunk down to the floor.

* * *

><p>On the bus, the kids kept talking about the dance. "I don't know Bubbles, what if he says no?" asked Honey. "Why would he say no, you two are perfect for each other. And fyi, last week I saw him giving you the eye." said Bubblina.<p>

"Really?" asked Honey. "So I'm telling you, he'll go with you." assured Bubbles. While he was reading his book, Ron heard a crunching sound. He looked over, and saw Barry eating a bag of chips.

"Barry what are you eating?" he asked. "These new chicken and waffle chips, want some?" asked Barry. "No thanks." said Ron. Then the bus came to a stop. "Barry, Bubblina this your stop." said the driver, Mr. Zangief.

"Bye, Mr. Zangief." said Bubblina. "See you both tomorrow." he said, and when they got off he drove off. "Hey, Mom." the siblings said as they walked in. "Hey, you two how was school?" asked their mom.

"Great, the spring dance is in two weeks." said Bubblina. "(Chuckles), well looks like we'll be making several trips to the mall." said their mom.

At dinner the family sat down, and their mom served them the food. "What's for dinner?" asked Barry. "I made mini pot pies." The family ate, and Barry thought they were so good he had seconds.

"Geez, Barry slow down." said Bubblina, as she noticed how fast her brother was eating. "Hey, it's good food, sis." said Barry. That night, as Barry was getting ready for bed, he wondered why his pants felt tight at school today.

He decided that his pants just shrunk in the wash, and shrugged it. Then he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, the girls kept asking guys. "So Gloyd would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Candlehead. "Sure." answered Gloyd. "So Rancis, would you be my date at the dance?" asked Vanellope.<p>

"No problem, Vanellope." said Rancis.

"Geez, Barry slow down." said Bubblina, as she noticed how fast her brother was eating. "Hey, it's good food, sis." said Barry. That night, as Barry was getting ready for bed, he wondered why his pants felt tight at school today.

He decided that his pants just shrunk in the wash, and shrugged it. Then he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, the girls kept asking guys. "So Gloyd would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Candlehead. "Sure." answered Gloyd. "So Rancis, would you be my date at the dance?" asked Vanellope.<p>

At his locker, Barry was beginning to wonder if Adorabeezle would ever ask him to the dance. "Hey, Barry." said a voice. Barry turned to see Adorabeezle, standing by him.

"Oh, hi Adorabeezle." he said. "So I was wondering..." she started. "Yeah?" asked Barry. "...would you like to go to the dance with me?" "Really, sure I'll take you." said Barry.

"Great, thanks." said Adorabeezle, and she left for class. "Yes." whispered Barry, he shut locker. "So we all have asked the guys to be our dates." said Vanellope. "Except, Taffyta, Snowanna, and Jubileena. How come you guys didn't ask anyone?" asked Adorabeezle.

"We decided to go as group." explained Snowanna. "Well, not all of us have asked." said Minty, referring to Honey. "You mean you haven't asked Carnell yet?" asked Vanellope.

"No, I want to, but every time I'm around him, I get nervous." said Honey. "What do I even say when Honey asks me?" asked Carnell. "Just say yes." said Swizzle.

"Just spit it out, and get to the point. Go on over and ask." said Bubblina. "Now, with all the other guys?" asked Honey. "Honey, it's now or never." said Vanellope, as she gently pushed Honey towards where Carnell was sitting.

Honey looked back towards the girls, who gave her thumbs up. "Hey, Carnell, would you, uh would you...would you be my date?" asked Honey, turning red. "Uh..." said Carnell.

Gloyd punched him on the shoulder. "Sure, Honey." he said. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah." assured Carnell.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Bubblina had asked Honey to come over, and help her pick out a dress, while Barry was going to wear his best suit. "This'll be the best night of my life, just me and Adorabeezle dancing under the lights." said Barry, as he put on his blue suit.<p>

In Bubblina's room, she was going through her dresses with Honey. "How about this dress?" she asked. "You wore that at the last dance." said Honey. "Okay, how about this one?"

"That's too flashy." said Honey. "Well, what about this?" "That's perfect." said Honey. "Then it's settled, I'll wear with strapless pink dress with the black bow." said Bubblina.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Bubblina. Barry came in. "Hey, guys what do you think of my suit?" he asked. "You're going to wear that?" asked Bubblina.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Barry. Suddenly, the button on his pants popped off. "Well, that for one thing." said Honey. "What...how'd this happen?" asked Barry. "It would seem like to me, Barry you've gained weight." said Bubblina.

"But I couldn't have gained that much weight, could I?" asked Barry. "Well, we're not doctors, but you may want to pay a visit to Dr. Mario." suggested Bubblina.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Barry visited Dr. Mario. "Okay, Barry, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. "I think I've put on weight lately." explained Barry. "Well, take off you clothes, put on a gown, and we'll check." said Dr. Mario.<p>

Once Barry had on the gown, he got on the scale. "Hmm, you have put on weight which is normal, but you shouldn't weigh this much." said Dr. Mario. "Oh great." said Barry, sitting on the examination table.

"Something wrong?" asked Dr. Mario. "The spring dance is in a week, and I was going to be Adorabeezle's date, and wear my best suit, but I can't go with her if I can't even fit into my suit." said Barry.

"Hey, hey, now. There's no reason to just give up. You can lose that extra weight." said Dr. Mario. "How?" asked Barry. "I'm going to write you this prescription." said Dr. Mario, writing something down on his clipboard, then gave it to him.

"Exercise, cut back on junk food, eat the right amount of meals." read Barry. "Do that, and I guarantee you'll be back to your old weight in no time." said Dr. Mario. "Thanks, Dr. Mario." said Barry.

After he got dressed, he left the clinic.

* * *

><p>Early Monday morning, Ralph came into the gym, and saw Barry, running laps. "Barry, what are you doing in here?" he asked. "Oh, Coach, I was just running a few laps before school." explained Barry.<p>

"Why?" "Just trying to get some exercise." said Barry, then the bell rang for school to start. "Well, bye." said Barry, as he left. "Hmm, maybe I can give the little guy some help to shed those pounds." said Ralph.

That night at dinner, Barry told his mom he only wanted half a plate of dinner. "You sure that's all you want, Barry?" asked their mom. "Yes, Mom. No more overeating for me." said Barry.

"Well, good for you brother." said Bubblina. Over the rest of the week, Barry exercised, ate right, and stayed away from the junk food. Finally the day before the dance, Barry tried on his suit again.

"Here goes." he said. As he buttoned his pants, the buttoned all the way. "Yes, they fit." said Barry happily.

* * *

><p>The next night, all the students with their dates went to the school. The gym was decorated to look like an enchanted forest in spring, there was a disco ball, balloons, and streamers everywhere.<p>

"This place looks great." said Bubblina. "Yeah." agreed Barry. The friends chatted with each other, snacked on snacks, and danced, finally it came time to slow dance.

Barry cleared his throat. "May I have this dance?" "You may." answered Adorabeezle. On the floor everyone who had a date danced together. "You know, Barry I'm really glad you got to take me tonight." said Adorabeezle.

"So am I, Beez." said Barry. Adorabeezle brought her head to Barry's chest, and Barry slowly put his arms around her waist, both wanting to hang on to each other as long they could.

**The End, plz review and comment**


End file.
